


The Greater Reward

by Phylix



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Dom! Zenyatta, Human Zenyatta, Jesse is a good boy, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Non Penetrative Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sub! McCree, Verbal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-29 00:04:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18215468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phylix/pseuds/Phylix
Summary: Zenyatta was proud of himself for this one. Seducing McCree into his bed had not been a feat at all. The man was easily led into any situation that allowed him to be with the warmth of another person. No, he was proud of how long the other man had lasted so far. It took some convincing on his part to get Jesse to try something new.  Something different.  The reward was greater with patience.





	The Greater Reward

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CaptainNeedsNoSleep](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainNeedsNoSleep/gifts).



“Enough,” Zenyatta groaned and opened his legs further, inviting the man between his thighs to step away for a moment. Sweat broke out on his golden skin as he ran a hand over his flat stomach and down, into the mess of locks that adorned the other man’s head.

He was proud of himself for this one. Seducing McCree into his bed had not been a feat at all. The man was easily led into any situation that would grant him the ability to stick his dick into something. 

No, he was proud of how long the other man had lasted so far.

Jesse sat up and wiped away the drool that amassed on his chin as he sat back on his heels like an obedient puppy waiting for his next request. His tangled beard was more a mess than Zenyatta had ever seen it before, and the soft knots that formed on his head made him smile. And still, yet, Jesse’s hard cock drooled liberally onto his silken sheets. He had not cum yet. 

Zenyatta hummed and drank in the sight. How calm he became when treated so well. Others said that McCree was the best kind of service top around, but the man had limits. He was done in twenty minutes and demanded a soft, warm hole to fuck. He loved cumming, and although a bit older now, he still had the stamina to take on a much younger man.

It took some convincing on his part to get Jesse to try something new. Something different. The reward was greater with patience.

Jesse McCree was an impressive sight to behold while in his naked glory. Battle-scarred and bulky, his body reminded Zen how easily it would be for the other man to bend him over and take what he wanted.

But that isn’t what Jesse wanted either. There was a need in those soft, whiskey brown eyes, a want to put him into his place. He yearned to be cared for and pampered in only the way the other man could. Zenyatta had eagerly shown him. Soft pets and lingering touches. Brushing out his long hair while whispered praises of his beauty were mouthed into his skin. It did not take long for the other man to melt away and submit under his careful fingers.

Zenyatta opened his arms. “Come here,” He ordered. Jesse fell into him, nuzzling sweetly against his neck as Zenyatta’s arms wrapped around his shoulders and pulled him in. “What a good boy.”

Jesse groaned and nuzzled in, his swollen lips finding the juncture between his neck and shoulder and lazily pressed kisses against his skin. Still, even after all this time, he was eager to please. 

Zenyatta’s head swam as strong fingers moved up his chest and pinched lightly at his dark nipples, causing his cock to twitch in appreciation. “Rest now, my boy,” He whispered into his hair and kissed along his temple. “I am not finished with you yet.”

“Please,” Jesse mumbled into his neck. “My balls are aching. How can you still want more? I wanna just-”

“Just plow me until you cum?” Zen finished his thought with all the crudeness that usually presented with the cowboy. He pressed another soft kiss against Jesse’s sweaty forehead. “My darling, do you think so little of me? Have I never left you satisfied in every way before? My dearest one, I promise to soothe you completely in both body and mind.” 

Jesse grunted and sat himself up on his elbows to lock eyes with the other man. His pupils were wide, and his cheeks flushed a beautiful red, though none of it came from embarrassment. Zenyatta reached out, stroking slowly along his cheek and watching with pleasure as Jesse leaned into his soothing caresses like a man starved for attention. Slowly, Jesse licked at his lips, his eyes closing as he tried to focus on the words he wanted to say and not the welcoming touches of the other. “It’s been hours… days since you last let me cum, Baby. I’ve been workin’ so hard...I ain’t cum once.” His voice was full of need as he looked up at the much younger man. “Please Zen. I need something. I need relief.”

Zenyatta’s hand slowly moved across the other man’s spine, feeling every notch along the way until he cupped the other’s man’s ass. Jesse groaned and spread his legs wide, already knowing what it was his master wanted. Long fingers stroked along his crack, petting along the hairy cheeks and whispering words of appreciation into Jesse’s ear. 

Never in his life had anyone complimented Jesse on his figure before, not like this. Not like Zenyatta. It was as if Jesse’s body was meant to be held in those firm hands as if without even touching him before, the monk knew where to touch and press and pull. Knew how to get him riled up and needy.

Jesse thrust forward. His cock lined up perfectly with the other man’s. Zenyatta always found it to be a treat, feeling Jesse’s enormous girth against his own. There was something with taking an older lover into his bed. Younger men, Zenyatta found were too fond of the finish. Older men knew the merits of taking things like this slow and letting all the pleasures of the body compound on one another until stars danced in front of their eyes. Jesse was a mixture of both. He slowly ground his hips into the other, reveling in the sensual pips and moans Zenyatta would grant him as a reward.

Zenyatta’s hands moved down further, cupping the other man’s balls in his small hands and feeling the weight of them. Jesse was not lying when he said he had not cum. He could feel the swell of his large sack and knew just how much his boy wanted it. 

Pride swelled inside Zenyatta at the thought. “How good you are, Jesse. You did not cum once. You could have taken matters into your own hands and cared for your own needs. It would have been so easy for you to do as well, with those big, strong hands. And yet here you are, so full for me. Asking me kindly for permission,” He rolled his hips again, grinding harder into the other man as he squeezed his balls lovingly. “Such a good boy.” 

Jesse’s whole body shuddered, his cock drooling liberally over Zenyatta’s belly as his strong arms wrapped around the other  
from the praise alone. It was what Jesse needed. To be told he was good. That he mattered. Most importantly, he was so eager to please, like a little doggy. 

Jesse did not come. He wouldn’t dare cum until he was granted permission. And if Zenyatta denied him for yet another day, he would happily take it and wait patiently. 

Sweat broke out along the other man’s body as he moved erratically, wanting to press further into Zenyatta’s body, but also pull away from the hand rolling his testicles around, warming them and complimenting how soft and fuzzy they were in his hand. “Please, Zen,” His voice came out a harsh whisper as he pressed another heated kiss against Zenyatta’s exposed neck. “Please, baby. Let me cum on you. Let me. Please…” He begged. “Promise, Zen. Promise I will suck you off for hours. I will be your loyal little puppy. Please.”

Zenyatta hummed again, nuzzling against his cheek. He wanted to do more to McCree first, take him apart slowly and show him how delicious his body was. He desired to lay McCree down and work out all the knots in his body and touch that firm belly. Make the other man realize just how damn sexy he was.

This was equally good though, watching him unravel on top of him, grunting as he humped against Zenyatta’s belly, not even asking once to put his cock into any of Zenyatta’s holes. 

It was exhilarating.

He rolled Jesse’s balls in his fingers and pressed hard against his taint, stimulating his prostate from the outside. “Tell me you have been a good boy.”

Jesse nodded wildly, burying his head in the crook of Zenyatta’s neck as he mumbled.

That would not do. Zenyatta tsked as his fingers carded through McCree’s thick hair and pulled back. “Use your words, Darling. Tell me what you want.”

“I’ve been a good boy,” Jesse echoed, his voice low and raspy. “I have been such a good boy. Please, Zen. Please baby, let me cum all over you.”

“Permission granted,” Zenyatta laid him back down on top of him. His legs wrapped around Jesse’s thick thighs and held him in place as the man above him shuddered. Zenyatta’s skilled fingers worked against his taint, rolling slow and deep, stimulating the man’s prostate without penetration. 

That was all it took before the man howled on top of him, hips sputtering and him, wheezing for breath as rope after rope of hot white cum sprayed onto Zenyatta’s stomach, trapped between both of their bodies as every piece of Jesse convulsed and throbbed over him. 

Zenyatta watched his face contort, scrunched up as he bellowed out his orgasm before relaxing and dropping into his waiting arms, peaceful and lax. 

This would have to be something they worked on, Zenyatta mused as he once again stroked through the sweat covered hair on McCree’s head. Soon, he would get him to a place where he would be able to last longer and hold off on his desires more. But for now, holding the larger man in his arms, there was a power that lay in this comfort. A soft, beautiful notion that in just a few minutes he would put this tired man between his legs and let him contently lick all the juices off Zenyatta’s body. 

Then, he would put that perfect mouth of his back into action. Let him lick along his cock and hole once again, just the way Zenyatta liked it. Soft and slow and elegant. Those sleepy eyes, so close to falling into that submissive space, and yet never would he let him drop away.

His favorite new toy.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much to my wonderful beta Kepcat for reading things over and keeping me focused.
> 
> And Also to the wonderful CaptainNeedsNoSleep for the inspiration for her lovely Human Zenyatta Headcanons as well as help with understanding her vision of a soft, dominant, polyamorous Zenyatta. <3


End file.
